The Jeremy Springer Show!
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: When Jerry Springer and Jeremy Kyle collide! When anime/manga/game characters are stuck with their dramatic lifechanging situations, it's up to them to go on The Jeremy Springer Show and sort out their problems. Rated T for content and themes. R&R :


**AN: Hey peoplez! I have a MAJOR writers block :/ so I can't think of a way to continue any of my stories (and I have a lot of stories...). Anyway, I was watching Jerry Springer today (literally my first time watching it) and I thought it was a pretty good show. And since I know a bit about Jeremy Kyle I thought why not combine them to make a Jeremy Springer show? Good idea? I think it is anyway. And you can help me with writing this too so I won't get writers block (audience: YAY!) See, I already have an audience so I may as well get on with the fic. I hope you like this and if you don't I'm going to incorporate more animes in this story (not just pokemon) so then everyone will be happy :). I'll tell you about how you can help me with this in my AN at the end. Don't forget to review if you like this, and also...  
>The characters will have their japanese names soooo:<br>Urara = Ursula  
>Nozomi = Zoey<br>Shinji = Paul  
>Takeshi = Brock<br>Hikari = Dawn  
>Satoshi = Ash<strong>

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! NO POKEMON NO JEREMY KYLE NO JERRY SPRINGER NO NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN OWN AN AUDIENCE!**

**Audience: Aww :(**

**On with the show!**

_The Jeremy Springer Show!  
><span>_

_Episode 1: He's Mine!_

_We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..._

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Jeremy Springer Show!" A loud voice boomed over the eager crowd shouting happily. "My name is Takeshi! Takeshi Springer! Takeshi Jeremy Springer to be exact!" After a small laugh from the live audience, the host continued. "Today, we have two girls fighting over a man they claim to be theirs. But what feelings does he really have for them both? First of all, let's bring out the first girl; Urara!"

The excited crowd screamed as a girl, most likely in her teens, stepped onto the stage smiling and waving to almost every camera. "Hello everyone!" She stated proudly, blowing a kiss to the audience. It was all very over-dramatic, but that was the way she was; over the top.

"Welcome, Urara. Now, tell us your side of the story. And do it truthfully." Takeshi made sure to remind Urara of being honest, he had met her a few times and he knew she could sometimes not be totally truthful.

"Yes yes, I know I know." She replied waving off any negative comments. "Now, believe me when I say Shinji is mine! He has been and always will be!"

"I take it Shinji is the guy in question then?" Takeshi asked, stepping to the side of the stage.

"There's no questioning about it! He is with me. I love him, he loves me, it's not that hard to put two and two together..." Urara made sure to get her point across, twirling her pink locks while striding around stage as if she was queen.

"So he _does_ love you?" Takeshi asked again, not sure whether what she said was really fact.

"Of course he does!"

"Has he ever said that to you before?"

"Well... no, but I know he is!"

"So, we are lead to believe he may not love you as you think he does?"

"But he does! You don't have to say the words just to prove your love to someone!" Urara shouted, annoyed at Takeshi's pressing questions.

A few murmurs came from the audience watching the stage. "Uh, I think you kinda do." Takeshi muttered, getting a hearty laugh from the crowd beside him. Urara was getting a little irritated, as if nobody believed her. Of course she was right, Shinji did love her. Well, he may not have ever said it, or mentioned anything about the subject but that was just who he was and Urara knew he was with her. She felt it, and that must mean_ something_ right? She calmed herself before continuing.

"Ok, I know it may seem like a long shot, but he likes me way more than he likes that bi-"

"OK OK, speaking of which, let's bring her out here to tell her side of this story. Welcoming, Nozomi!" Takeshi went over to the front of the stage to greet the girl entering the studio while the audience went wild over her appearance. Urara stood frowning, with her arms crossed. Nozomi smiled to the audience and sat down on the nearest chair. Takeshi stepped down from the stage and brought his microphone to his lips.

"Now, Nozomi, you say Shinji loves you and not Urara, is this correct?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far to say love because I'm not a liar like that _thing _over there is." There was an 'ooo' from the crowd and Nozomi let it ring out before she begun again. "But, I'm sure he likes me, and I like him."

"Yeah right!" Urara yelled over Nozomi's calm voice. "You're the liar, you don't even like him!"

"Um, yes I do and I'm proud to say that. At least I don't lie on television!"

"I'm not lying! Shinji is mine!"

"Shut it pinky, he doesn't even care to _look _at you!"

"At least I'm not a slut!"

"What did you just call me, _Pinky?_" Asked Nozomi, suddenly rising from her chair.

"A slut! You're with Kengo!"

"That's a lie! We were never together and never will be!" The argument was about to continue until Takeshi interjected.

"Wait, so this Kengo, is he a friend of yours?"

"More like a BOYfriend!" Urara replied, glaring daggers at Nozomi, who just did the same thing back.

"He is_ not_ my boyfriend, we went out once because he won a competition and going out with a random girl was a prize. A name was picked out of a hat and that name happened to belong to me. That was a long time ago. It doesn't mean we're dating! I like Shinji too much to spare a glance at Kengo, kind of like Shinji doesn't spare anything for you Urara." Nozomi smirked, pleased with her response and Urara reaching her boiling point.

"You both know this Kengo then? And you both share no sort of romantic relationship with him?"

"No we do not!" Nozomi replied, cutting into Urara about to disagree.

"Right. So, let's go to you Urara. Are you and Shinji actually involved with each other? Are you dating for instance?"

"Well-"

"Nope! They are totally NOT dating! I mean, they couldn't be any further from dating!" Nozomi interjected, cutting off Urara completely.

"He was talking to me, not you!"

"Does it matter? No one would want to hear you yap on and on, Pinky!" Another 'ooo' erupted from the audience.

"That's it!" Urara yelled. Then the crowd went wild as Urara raced to tackle Nozomi but then fell short as she knocked into a security guard, separating them both. "You stupid-" Urara tried her best to scramble around the guards so she could get a scratch at Nozomi. The red-head just stood there smirking at her the entire time, and her smile just grew wider while the crowd kept cheering for more.

"Damnit!" 'Pinky' yelled, getting her breath back, while she watched Nozomi who hadn't even moved an inch.

"Ok, moving on." Takeshi said, finally ending the fight. "Nozomi, do you and Shinji have a real relationship?"

"W-Well.." Nozomi stuttered, glancing back to Urara who just stood frowning. "Not as of yet, but I'm hoping today I can finally prove how much I care about him."

Urara made a scoffing noise but Nozomi chose to ignore it.

"Okay then," Takeshi began, looking to the card in his hands. "Let's see who's right. Let's bring out the guy in question; Shinji!"

Another roar came from the audience as a boy, dressed in dark clothes and a dark jacket walked from backstage and into the studio. He stood still for a while, not bothering to sit down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. When the cheers finally ceased, Takeshi continued.

"Ok then girls, this is Shinji as you know and... well, know and love I guess. By the way, he has been watching this unfold the whole time from backstage, so now I'll leave it to you." He stepped down from the raised platform and walked to the back of the audience.

"Shinji!" Both girls sang, running towards him, but instead just clashing into each other. The both stood up, not realising the sudden pain, but ignored it anyway.

"Oi, I was here first, he's mine!" Urara began, kicking off another argument.

"Just because you went on first doesn't mean he's yours! Besides, he doesn't love you like that!"

"And you think he even _likes_ you?"

"He does! Don't you Shinji?" Nozomi looked into Shinji's eyes that complimented his always bored expression. He didn't respond which just made Urara smirk all the more.

"HA! He doesn't even care about you, proving he is mine. Isn't that right Shinji-kun?" Shinji still didn't respond when Urara fluttered her long eyelashes at him.

"Stop trying to have your way with him, we already know you're a slag, you don't need to prove it to us."

The ever-used 'ooo' and wild cheers flooded the room as Urara made for another stab for Nozomi. Unfortunately for her, another security guard blocked her, when she was so close to getting a claw on her enemy. Shinji just sighed while the two girls tackled each other again. Takeshi noticed this and a small chuckle escaped his lips. He started to walk to the front again while raising his mic. "Alright, alright, let's cut the violence and settle this."

"Right, let's!" Urara stated smiling. "Shinji, you don't love Nozomi right?"

"Shinji!" Nozomi said over the top of Urara's voice, "You don't even like Urara right?"

"Hey!"

"You can shut it! Can't you be patient for three seconds, Pinky?"

"You little-"

"Frankly," Shinji began, making everyone stop and look at him. "I don't like either one of you!"

A quiet murmur came from the audience.

"What?" The two girls replied in unison.

"First of all, Urara, I think you're annoying and a stuck up bitch!" A small cheer came from the audience but stopped abruptly when the pink haired girl turned to glare at them.

"And second of all, Nozomi, I don't like you and you don't like me either."

"What are you talking about?" Nozomi asked shocked.

"Remember when you yelled at me and called me a jerk, it was at Snowpoint City I believe..."

"Ooooh" Went the quiet crowd.

"But-But it's different now. That was ages ago, I don't think of you in that way now."

"I don't care what you think of me, because I wont give a f*ck no matter what your feelings are." Shinji stayed calm, well, probably more angry than usual, but he sure seemed calm.

"But, Shinji..." Nozomi trailed off when she realised he really didn't feel anything for her or Urara.

"..." Urara stayed quiet, but scowled at Nozomi, who seemed to do the same back.

"Actually, I like Hikari more than any of you!" Paul scoffed, folding his arms. A few gasps came from around the room, including Urara and Nozomi.

"H-Hikari?" Nozomi stuttered, failing to see why he would like her friend more than herself.

"That bitch?" Urara asked suddenly, also failing to believe what Shinji just said.

Takeshi suddenly interrupted. "So, who is Hikari exactly?"

Shinji opened his mouth to explain, but Nozomi cut in before he had the chance. "Hikari is one of my friends. We've been friends for a while and we've both competed in contests because she's a co-ordniator like me."

"Right. So you, Shinji, you don't actually like Urara or Nozomi, but another girl all together?" Shinji simply nodded. "Well then, this was a complete turn around. We'll be back after this!" The camera Takeshi was smiling at retracted and cut to a wide shot of the studio before everything faded and cut to commercials.

_-The Jeremy Springer Show-  
><span>_

_And we're live again in 5, 4, 3, 2..._

"Heeey, welcome back. Now, we left off with a complete turn around to this story. Let's go to the audience and see what they think about this situation..." Takeshi flashed another smile at the camera pointed at him, then went into the live crowd and motioned to someone with their hand raised. The person stood up and asked their question.

–

"Hey..." A raven-haired boy whispered, concealed in the audience while people were asking their questions and expressing their views. A blunette was sat next to him, biting her lip. "Pssst, Hikari..."

"Hm?" The girl muffled, turning her head to look at her friend.

"You should totally say something Hikari!" The boy whispered excitedly.

"I... I'm not sure..." Hikari replied shyly, her legs shaking.

"Go on, you need to know if what Shinji said is true!"

"Maybe it's another Hikari..."

"You know it's not." He whispered seriously. He looked into her eyes and she then knew what she had to do.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I'll be wishing you luck!" The boy said a little louder, although he was sitting right next to her. He always brought out the best intentions in people and in himself. Hikari smiled and raised her hand proudly.

–

"Yeah, ok," A tall girl began, speaking into the mic. "This is for uh, Pinky over there. Yeah, so, seriously, how are you gonna pull anyone with that bitchy attitude. I mean really, what guy would go for you? Maybe dye that hair of yours another colour and then you might be able to actually get a guy." Some wooting and cheering erupted from the crowd as the girl stood there with a proud smirk gracing her face.

"Lovely. F*ck you too bitch!" Urara muttered back which sent more cheers raving through the audience.

"Anyway, onto another question." Takeshi said quickly before anything else would kick off. He looked around the audience until he spotted someone. "Ah," He raced over to the girl with her hand rasied. She stood up and shuffled for a moment before standing still. "Your question or what you think of this fiasco?" Takeshi asked before pushing the microphone in front of her face.

"Y-Yes, this is a question for Shinji." The girl stuttered before gaining total composure. "Do you really like Hikari in that way?"

"Of course I do!" Shinji began, his eyes glaring at the floor and his arms folded neatly. "She's the only person I can handle, she's the only person I would actually care about!"

"You really think that?"

"Why would I lie about something as true as-" Shinji stopped when he glanced up and saw Hikari staring at him from the audience. "H-Hikari?"

The audience went into hushed whispers and Takeshi realised the situation. "So, this is the Hikari you were talking about. She's in the audience?"

"What are you even doing here you troublesome girl?" Shinji asked to the smiling blunette.

"Satoshi told me you would be on TV today, and considering there were still some tickets left to be in the live audience, I thought I would come and see you." The audience 'aww'ed while Shinji, flustered, resorted to insults.

"Y-You idiot! How was I supposed to know you would be here?"

"You weren't. I wanted to surprise you. Then I realised why Urara and Nozomi were on the show too." Hikari frowned at the two girls on stage. They just looked back at her, barely showing any emotion in their eyes.

"Hmph." Shinji said simply.

"Oh go on!" Satoshi shouted suddenly, getting up from his seat. "You may as well confirm what you feel about her. Do it!"

"Satoshi!" Hikari whispered, embarrassed.

"Well?" Takeshi asked, turning to face Shinji.

Shinji tried to plunge his hands deeper in his pockets, but they wouldn't go any further. He scowled to himself for a moment or two before finally giving in to whatever feelings he had. "Ok, ok!" He exclaimed, letting his arms drop to the sides. "Yes, I like you, Hikari. I have for a while, since we had our first proper conversation. Happy now?"

"Wow." Was all Satoshi could say. He sat down shocked but happy for his best friend.

"Really?" Hikari said, quickly flickering her eyes from the floor to Shinji.

"Why would I lie about a stupid confession like that?" Hikari smiled. She didn't mind Shinji's language or behaviour. That was just who he was, and she was glad he was who he was, otherwise she probably wouldn't have liked him as he liked her.

Takeshi stood stunned for a while, wondering how the first situation could have ever turned into the one that was going on now. He put the mic to his lips once again. "Well then, any response to that rather sudden confession, Hikari?"

The young girl thought for a few seconds. "No," She said, the audience going into more hushed whispers shortly after. Hikari then grinned, "Other than I feel the same way about you!" The audience broke into cheers, and Shinji looked at Hikari and smiled, something he didn't do often.

"Kiss!" Yelled a voice familiarly close to Hikari, to which she turned and saw Satoshi smirking in his seat.

"Sa-Satoshi?" The girl stuttered embarrassed, while her cheeks clearly showed what she felt. The boy just flashed a cheeky grin. _Damn that Satoshi, why does he have to be so... Satoshi? _Hikari wondered, frowning at her best friend. Coincidently, Shinji was actually thinking the same thing while scowling at the raven haired boy, although he didn't see it which made Shinji even more irritated.

Suddenly, a whole wave of the word 'kiss' erupted from the audience. They were seriously chanting that, they wanted Hikari to kiss Shinji? Were they out of their minds? To Hikari, it seemed so. As much as she wanted to punch Satoshi for his goofyness, she had to thank him for actually bringing them together in the first place, on live TV! For that, she actually threw away her embarrassment, rushed down the steps to the side and jumped into Shinji's arms which only just caught her in time. It was lucky she didn't make them both topple to the floor. You troublesome girl... Shinji muttered in his head. The audience was still chanting and it seemed they weren't going to stop until they got what they wanted, or what Satoshi wanted. Shinji sighed to himself before giving in also and meeting Hikari's lips. The crowd roared and cheered gleefully. Satoshi just flashed his white teeth in a grin and Takeshi smiled too. The kiss ended but the cheering still carried on for a few moments before it died down, leaving Takeshi with a segway to begin speaking again.

"Well, well, well..." He started, still smiling. "Hasn't this been a strange turn out?" He stepped on to the stage to join Hikari and Shinji while the other two girls who fought each other previously, were sulking in the background, not being noticed in the slightest. "But," the host continued, "We're all happy for you, Hikari and Shinji, aren't we?" The audience screamed with delight. Taking that as a positive response, Takeshi turned his head to the two girls. "As for Urara and Nozomi, bad luck, but then again, you were both lying after all..."

Both girls scowled when they heard a few boos and even a couple of hisses echo around the studio.

"Anyway, we wish the best of luck for the future of Shinji and Hikari's relationship and I'll leave you with this." Takeshi looked at another camera and spoke seriously. "Just because you think someone may like you doesn't mean they actually do. You should find solid evidence that someone is attracted to you before you take it to the next step, or come on this show..." The audience laughed at that comment in between speaking. "Take care and thank you for watching, goodbye!" The crowd suddenly whooped and cheered while the show cut to credits and faded to blackness. Hikari took in the words that Takeshi said and smiled because she knew her relationship with Shinji would last and they would have a long, happy future ahead of them.

**[PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END!] AN: Well, hoped you liked that because this was fun to write. I know there wasn't much violence and I know it was way more Jerry Springer than Jeremy Kyle but hey, I can't be bothered to watch that d*ck shout at random people while I could watch random fights and Jerry saying funny stuff. Yeah... I'm not even american and I like JS more than JK lol. BTW, Ikarishipping isn't canon throughout this fic or in the anime, it's just for one chapter, just to let you know. I'm looking forward to writing more of this, and I won't give you false hope because I actually WILL write more chapters. AND you can help me with this by submitting your own dramatic situations to put into the Jeremy Springer show! But, there are a few rules I'm afraid... [THESE WILL COME INTO EFFECT AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I STILL HAVE IDEAS I NEED TO WRITE FOR THIS STORY!]**

**1) If you want an idea in this fic it will have to be something I know of anime wise. I have a list of animes and mangas I've read and how much knowledge I have of each of them on my profile. So, if your idea is one of those animes/mangas in my list then go ahead and suggest it! Also, if it's not on my list, other things I've written about like Dead or Alive/Night World/Vampire Diaries (even though I haven't written anything about it yet I am a huge fan so I know lots about it) are acceptable. I wanted to keep this strictly anime but hey, if you think it's good just post it.**

**2) If it's not on my list or if it's something I haven't written about, but if you think it's a good idea post it also. But, if your going to do that make sure it's an anime/manga thing I can know a lot about in the first few eps/chapters or make the idea based on the first few parts of the manga/anime. Yes, I want these chapters of the fic to have a lot of knowledge in them so they sound more convincing, which is why an anime I know about would be best as I can write more about it and include more details. Basically, if it's a good anime/manga and I can learn a lot about it in the beginning eps/chapters and the idea is good/solid enough, than it's in. After that you would think there wouldn't be a point to the first rule, no? Although it would be easier for me if it was on my list.**

**3) Also, in accordance to this, the dramatic situation would have to either be based on main characters or include main or sub main or characters with some significance. Otherwise, there's a chance I probably wont know about the character if it's a side character. Take pokemon for example. If someone gave me an idea about a character like... that guy with the probopass in DP... yeah, I don't even know his name so it would be a bad idea, for me anyway, for this fanfiction. I'm not saying scrap the whole thing because you may as well ask someone else to write it or write it yourself or... ANYWAY you get the picture.**

**4) If it's a side character idea and they're only in a few episodes or chapters, if you can direct me to whatever eps/chaps that particular person or people are in then I'll be happy to research it.**

**And that's about it. Wouldn't it be hilarious if no one read this or gave me any ideas? Oh well, I have my friends in RL and my own brain to rack up some stuff if needs be. I think I'll start off by adding one or two more chapters to this to see if people actually like this fic. THEN these rules will come into effect and then you can submit ideas via PM or review. (Was there a point to even writing the rules? Guess not. I'll write them again when they count towards the story. That's just to get your brains thinking of an idea! Gosh, what a lame excuse -.- Ok, one more thing.**

**I need a new host. I mean Takeshi (Brock) was good but I have an idea for him to be on the show so I need a new host. This person would have to be from an anime/manga and abide to the rules I've mentioned (just rules 1 and 2 basically) It would have to be a permanent host also so, in contrast to the other rules, it would have to be probs a sub-main character or someone who wont get into dramatic crisises that much. It could be two people, wouldn't that put a spin on things... XP So, that's about it. Again, I wouldn't submit ideas or anything yet (as If anyone would XD) until after a few more chapters because I still have ideas. If you've read all this you get a million cookies and infinite rainbows! What do you mean you don't like those things? OK I'm done! Finally! BYE! XP (freakin two pages long for an AN!) **


End file.
